No estas solo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: El no podía creer esa noticia, los días se volvían eternos para él, trataba de evitar no caer en la depresión pero de alguna manera había algo que lo mantenía de pie…


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters No me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [One-shot, AU] Iori x Leona, inspirado con la canción de Breaking Benjamin "Give me a sign"**_

_**Summary: El no podía creer esa noticia, los días se volvían eternos para él, trataba de evitar no caer en la depresión pero de alguna manera había algo que lo mantenía de pie…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>No estás solo<strong>

Los días pasaban y su ausencia se notaba mucho, el seguía acostado en su cama con sus recuerdos en pleno aire. Las noticias malas no tardaban en llegar, día tras día, el trataba de ser fuerte al no tenerla a su lado, porque sabe que tanto él como ella, son fuertes. Ambos eran y serán rivales de un torneo, a pesar que afuera del cuadrilátero son una pareja inesperada. —Un año…Solo un año—murmuro por lo bajo al tener la vista perdida en el techo. Suspiro exhausto, llevándose sus manos hacia su rostro, porque la extrañaba.

De tan solo pensar en aquella mujer, ya le traía visiones de ella, su cabello largo e azulado y sus ojos del mismo color como el mar, su buen físico y la sonrisa, sobre todo la sonrisa de ella, porque no solo sonreía para sus amigos, sino también para él. —Leona—menciono su nombre, miraba las fotos que tenía con esa joven. Escucho que sonaba el teléfono de su habitación, hizo un ligero movimiento para agarrarlo, — ¿Hola?

— _¿Hola? ¿Yagami? _—reconoció esa voz masculina, se sentó a un lado de la cama estando atento de las noticias.

—Hola, comandante Heidern—saludo frio e cortante. — ¿Necesita algo?

—_N-No por eso mismo te llamaba, por si necesitabas ayuda para cuidar al niño._ —musito el comandante mostrando algo de preocupación por el sujeto y por su nieto.

—N-No, descuida. El bebe está durmiendo por el momento. ¿Alguna noticia?

—_No, por el momento no, todavía seguimos con la búsqueda del cuerpo de mi ahijada_—contesto negando, —_ Sus compañeros están vivos, pero no saben nada de ella…_

—Aun tengo Esperanza. —insinuaba este al cortar la llamada.

—…_Yo también, Yagami…Yo también. _—dijo Heidern cuando ya no escuchaba mas la voz del pelirrojo.

Al asomarse hacia la cuna del bebe, miraba como el pequeño Yagami estaba descansando, cabello azulado igual que su madre, sus ojos aun no estaban del todo aclarados, podrían ser rojos o azules. Apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, acariciándolo tranquilamente. —Hay esperanza.

Miro su muñeca y recordó que tenía un listón azul de parte de su novia, —_ ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ambos nos conocíamos de niños?_ —Pensó en su mente, —_Y que nos volvimos a cruzar en el torneo a partir del '96. _

Cuando se conocieron de niños se sintieron que eran iguales, sin amigos, alejados de la sociedad como si fueran monstruos solo por el color de su cabello o por su familia, sin embargo, ellos se sentía especiales para algunas personas. —Dijiste que no estoy solo, Liny.

_**~Flash Black~**_

El niño de ocho años le había ofrecido su mano tras haberse enfrentado a unos niños que habitaban en la aldea, esos niños que habían molestado a la pequeña niña de seis años solo porque tenía cabello azul. El niño de cabellos rojos se sintió identificado con ella, porque el también fue molestado de esa manera antes.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Leona.

— ¿Te llamas Leona?—pregunto extrañado. — ¿Cómo te dicen tus amigos?

—No lo sé, no tengo amigos. —respondió la niña de cabello azul.

— ¿Te puedo llamar Liony o Liny? —interrogo Iori en cierto tono burlón.

—Puedes decirme Liny—contesto al sonreír de lado, — ¿Cómo se llama mi salvador?

— ¿Salvador? —Menciono sonrojado, —…Ehmm me llamo Iori.

— ¿Te puedo decir Io o te digo como tu nombre? —preguntaba ella sonrojada.

—Io queda mejor.

Leona no sabía cómo agradecérselo, pero sin dudarlo dos veces le dio un cálido abrazo, el niño no se esperaba esta clase de cosas, se sentía raro porque ningún niño o niña lo han abrazado, ya que por su cabello rojo es llamado como 'demonio'. Con esto podía olvidar los duros entrenamientos que tenia con su padre.

—Sabes te entiendo…—le susurraba ella en su oído.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, porque ambos somos como monstruos para los niños—le contestaba la peli azulada sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Tal vez, somos especiales y por alguna razón terminamos en el mismo camino. —le hablaba Iori al separarse de ella.

Ellos dos se miraron mutuamente para luego, reír que no están solos. La niña se percato un poco al notar que su 'salvador' todavía se sentía adolorido. — ¿Ocurre algo Io?

—N-No. —contesto cortante.

—Anda puedes decírmelo.

—…Es que no podre acompañarte en mucho tiempo—hablo sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no vienes de visitas a Brasil? —interrogo confundida, Liny no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, porque él podría ser su único mejor amigo.

—Llegue a Brasil por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre—respondió desviando la mirada.

— _¡Iori debemos irnos!_ —escucho que lo llamaban, del otro lado.

— ¡Ya voy! —Contesto al gritarle de igual manera, —Bueno, Liny debo irme por hoy…

— ¿Pero volverás? —pregunto en voz desanimada.

—Claro que si, eres mi nueva amiga. —respondió al sonreír de lado.

El había encontrado una cinta roja y una rosa del mismo color, sin embargo, lo único que tenia Leona era un listón que le sujetaba de una sola coleta a su largo cabello azulado. —Te regalo esta cinta—decía el pelirrojo al atárselo en su muñeca, le regalo la rosa, causando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la niña.

—Te regalo mi listón azul, es lo único que tengo para darte—hablo ella al atarle en la muñeca de este, —Y gracias otra vez, quisiera verte de nuevo para poder jugar.

—Yo también…

Liny le abraza fuertemente a Io, otra vez, aquel niño se había sonrojado por sentirse tan querido por alguien más. Ahora sabe que puede volver a confiar, que todavía tiene esperanzas para hacer amigos. —Recuerda esto, nunca estarás solo. —le susurraba Liny al soltarlo.

—Nos vemos.

_**~Fin del Flash Black~**_

Lo único que podía hacer Iori en ese momento era esperar, esperar que ella regresara a casa, esa fuerza que le daban para seguir adelante era su pequeño milagro que sin dudas, se levantaba día tras día, dando lo mejor de sí mismo para no ser como fue su padre con él, haciéndose cargo y dándole cariño.

Escucho el lloriqueo del niño y se fue a abrazarlo e levantarlo entre sus brazos, miro de reojo y vio un carrito de color azul, detallado con ositos de peluche, lo tranquilizo para ponerlo ahí dentro, para sacarlo a pasear.

—"_¿Crees que tendrá los poderes del elemento agua o las flamas purpuras?"_ —recordaba cuando su mujer le preguntaba estando en el hospital. —_"Porque si no sale de ninguno de los dos, puede generarse una mezcla de poderes."_

—Tu madre era como el agua, tan pacifica y solitaria a veces, fría pero en el fondo era buena. —tomo una pausa para seguirle hablándole a su hijo, quien solo se reía mientras jugaba con un juguete. —Y yo, destrucción pero fue por una razón de mi padre, en realidad, soy todo lo contrario.

Salió de la mansión, llevándose con él a su hijo en un carrito. Miro el cielo nocturno, frunció el ceño al notar que había estrellas. —"Cuando mires las estrellas" —dijo esa frase donde su novia lo había imitado por primera vez, que había sido en su primera cita. Esto que estaba viendo, parecía una especie de señal…Aunque no quería ilusionarse con eso.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Leona había desaparecido en una misión en la selva brasileña, todo para acabar con un terrorista que amenazaba estallar una aldea.

Sus compañeros la recordaban por su valentía y por su heroísmo en proteger la zona. Nada era como antes en la base Ikari Warriors, cada mañana Whip y el comandante visitaban la tumba de Leona Heidern, quien aun no habían hallado su cuerpo, después de aquella horrible explosión. Ralf y Clark estaban algo desanimados, pero a veces tenían que dejar de lado eso para cumplir con sus misiones.

—Comandante, permiso para hablar en privado—llamo uno de los soldados al hacer un saludo militar.

—Permiso aceptado—decía al dejar sola a Whip. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre su ahijada, aquí encontramos algunas coordenadas—decía el soldado al dejarle un papel donde informaba el resto. El comandante se quedo leyendo toda la información, había quedado perplejo.

— ¡Soldado, avise al coronel Jones sobre esto! —le ordeno al guardarse la información.

— ¡Sí! Comandante.

—…E-Esto es…es—no podía terminar las palabras. —…Una señal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iori se había sentado en una banca, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Gaidel, su vista estaba perdida en el cielo estrellado, eran las ocho de la noche, — ¿Crees que regrese? —le preguntaba el pelirrojo al ver a su hijo, el bebe con sus manos le agarraba el dedo meñique. Este rio. —No volveré a cometer el mismo error. —decía, cuando vio todo su alrededor, la plaza estaba desierta a estas horas, de todas formas no le importaba.

Una silueta se estaba moviendo sigilosamente hacia ellos. Con la poca iluminación de los postes de luz, no se podía notar mucho para reconocer a aquella persona.

—_Pero que hermoso bebe_—escuchaba el pelirrojo esa voz femenina. Voltea hacia atrás, quedando completamente anonadado.

—Hola—saludo como si nada.

—L-Leona…—la nombro al acercarse de apoco, su vestimenta era una simple musculosa negra con unos jeans grises. Parecía que no le había pasado nada. — ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que si, los aldeanos me regalaron algo por haberlos ayudado—contesto la peli azulada al mostrarle un collar con el símbolo de la estrella. — ¿Gaidel está contigo? —pregunto al tener sus ojos cristalizados.

—Sí, ten—respondió al entregarle el bebe. Vio como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y que por sus mejillas se deslizaban sus lágrimas.

—Mi pequeño Gaidel.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste?

—Sentí que ellos me necesitaban y eso hice.

—L-Lo importante es que has vuelto.

—Como te prometí, Io. Tú no estás solo.

—L-Liny—sonrió de lado para abrazarla con fuerza. —_Te amo, Leona._

—_Yo también te amo, Iori_

De a lo lejos, el comandante Heidern los estaba observando con unos binoculares, estando en la camioneta gris que le pertenecía a uno de los mercenarios. — ¿Qué ve comandante? —interrogo Ralf, quien estaba sentado adelante con sus manos apoyadas en el volante.

—Ralf, es mejor no preguntarle. —le reprocho Clark al no oír ninguna respuesta de parte de Heidern.

—Veo una familia feliz, coronel—respondió Heidern mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. —Misión Cumplida.

En ese momento, Heidern les había ordenado volver a la base para después llamar al día siguiente a su ahijada, quien había regresado sana y salva de aquella explosión.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :D he vuelto xD asi que verán algunos proyectos míos rondando por aquí… ajajja<strong>_

_**Ehmm o.O sobre mi proyecto "La Guerrera" que lo tenía planeado hace rato…lo tuve que volver a editar por algunas razones… :D **_

_**Saludos y cuídense… ¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


End file.
